


playlist

by oswin42



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Music, Playlist, minor mormor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oswin42/pseuds/oswin42
Summary: some short bits each around a song that reminds me of Jim





	1. Kiss me I'm Irish

**Author's Note:**

> 'kiss me I'm Irish' from Gaelic storm. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3DldhiAw7l8

“Why have dragged me here, jim?” Seb asked while nursing his pint. Jim had already finished two glasses of whisky and showed no signs of stopping.  
“To get drunk.” Jim replied.   
Seb knew this wasn’t the actual answer. Jim didn’t really do being drunk. He pretended to, sure, but he never actually got drunk.   
Seb finally downed his pint and ordered another when he heard the slightly off-key singing behind him. Jim looked over send shoulder and grinned. He downed his third whisky and got up.   
“I’ll be back in a bit.”

Jim walked to the karaoke machine and when the final notes of ABBA had faded away he heard violin music start and the unmistakable sound of Jim’s Irish voice over the speaker

_“Old songs and old stories. They keep us alive.”_

It wasn’t quite Jim’s usual accent. Somehow it was /more/ Irish.

_“Without our past we would never survive. I am my island. My island is me.”_

He heard some girls whistle at Jim.

_“So you know what you can do if you don't like what you see”_

Seb turned to watch Jim sing

_“Kiss me, I'm Irish. I am the wild rover”_  

Jim winked at seb

_“My eyes they are smiling. And I’m seldom sober.”_

The girls whistled at him again, but Jim only seemed to have interest in seb.

_“So if you're feeling as lucky as me, take a chance  
And kiss me I'm Irish” _

Jim smirked at seb now. The girls had caught on and were watching the interaction go on.

_“My heart beats a jig_   
_And me blood, it flows green_   
_I've been a rogue and a rambler_   
_From ocean to sea”_

Jim’s sounded like a goddamn mermaid if he wanted to. Luring him into Jim’s net. Seb licked his lips but pointedly didn’t move from his seat.   

_“I'll tell you the truth_   
_I am the one that your grandmother warned you about.”_

The bastard was pretty much right. Jim licked his lips and grinned at seb

_“I like my whiskey_   
_And I love to dance_   
_So if you're feeling as lucky as me, take a chance_   
_And kiss me I'm Irish”_

Jim finished the song and grinned at seb. Seb finally got up, grabbed Jim by his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. The girls in the background cheered as Jim kissed seb back eagerly.  
“You Irish bastard.” Seb said affectionately once he’d pulled back from the kiss “what’s wrong with just asking?”  
“Now where would be the fun in that?”


	2. Highway to hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Highway to hell' by AC/DC  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l482T0yNkeo

_“Da da da”_ came the unmistakable bass from speakers in Jim’s rental car.  
 _“Da da da”_ He had his window down and his sunglasses on .  
 _“Da da da. Da da da. Da. Da da.”_

Jim grinned as he stared out over the American highway in front of him and sand along

_“Living easy_   
_Living free_   
_Season ticket on a one way ride”_

The hot Floria air didn’t bother him as much as he’s expected.

_“Asking nothing_   
_Leave me be_   
_Taking everythin' in my stride”_

It was going to be at least another hour before he arrived at his appointment and had to talk to anyone.

_“Don't need reason_   
_Don't need rhyme_   
_Ain't nothing I’d rather do”_

He sang out loud and winked at the man in the car next to him

_“Goin' down_   
_Party time_   
_My friends are gonna be there too”_

The man hardly noticed it.

_“I’m on the highway to hell_   
_On the highway to hell_   
_Highway to hell_   
_I’m on the highway to hell”_

Jim could get used to driving like this. 

_“No stop signs_   
_Speed limit_   
_Nobody's gonna slow me down_   
_Like a wheel_   
_Gonna spin it_   
_Nobody's gonna mess me around_   
_Hey Satan_   
_Payin' my dues_   
_Playing in a rocking band_   
_Hey mama_   
_Look at me_   
_I’m on the way to the promised land_   
_I’m on the Highway to Hell.”_

Jim sang loudly and with a wide grin on his face.

_“On the highway to hell”_

He’d love to run the idiot in front of him over.

_“Highway to hell”_

He supposed he wouldn’t. It would make him late for his appointment.

_“I’m on the highway to hell”_

There was a police officer behind him signalling him to stop. Jim slowed and stopped but kept the song playing

_“(Highway to hell) I’m on the highway to hell_   
_(Highway to hell) highway to hell_   
_(Highway to hell) highway to hell_   
_(Highway to hell)”_

The police officer tapped on his window and Jim rolled it down

_“And I’m going down_   
_All the way_   
_I’m on the highway to hell”_

This was going to be fun.


	3. No mercy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'No mercy' by Racoon  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZSlTweICgtI

Jim had his feet on the table and watched the screen of his laptop while listening to his playlist. 

_She walks in and says 'come on, let's have it'_  
_She brings out the worst you can be_  
_That's a good day for a bad habit_  
_Don't you dare to disagree_

He had a good view of the room in question from the CCTV camera in the corner. 

_She passed he thinks he's something groovin'_  
_Straight down from church you wanna bet_  
_She'll play him like some kinda movie_  
_And smokes the last of his cigarettes_

He watched as the door got broken down and three men in all black clothing with guns burst in. 

_She's got no mercy for the soldiers_  
_No mercy for the king_

The three men killed the guards instantly but kept the boss alive.

_No mercy for the soldiers_  
_No mercy for the king_  
_No mercy for the soldiers_  
_And no mercy for no king_  
_No mercy for no king_

The former black ops team looked up at the camera, waiting for Jim’s signal

_She picks his heart like it's a pocket_  
_She wears her hair like it's a crown_  
_She sees straight through all his cool poses_  
_She'll hold the leash, good dog, sit down_

Jim texted a single word to the one in command and watched

_She's got no mercy for the soldiers_  
_No mercy for the king_  
_No mercy for the soldiers_  
_No mercy for the king_  
_No mercy for the soldiers_  
_No mercy for the king_  
_No mercy for the king_

The one in command looked at his phone, grinned at the camera and took out a knife

_Oohh, there won't be any mercy_  
_Not unless you got a diamond ring_  
_Oohh, no, there won't be no 'excuse me'_  
_No mercy for the king of everything_

Jim watched contently as the one in command slit the throat of the boss and watched the man bleed out. 

_No mercy for the soldiers_  
_No mercy for the king_  
_No mercy for the soldiers_  
_No mercy for the king_  
_No mercy for no soldiers_  
_No mercy for no king_  
_No mercy, oohh, no mercy_  
  
_No mercy for the soldiers_  
_No mercy for the soldiers_  
_No mercy for the soldiers_  
_No mercy for no king_  
_No mercy for no king_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably have written this for a fem!jim but didn't notice the different pronouns until posting it.

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd. please let me know if you spot any mistakes.
> 
> I might write more bits for songs if I find more songs to add (if you have any song you particularly like for jim let me know)


End file.
